crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Polar
Polar is a polar bear cub from the Crash Bandicoot series. Formerly Crash's pet, he helped Crash get through various dangerous icy passageways. Debuting in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back, he has appeared in many kart racing titles, and has made assorted cameos in other mainstream Crash Bandicoot titles. History 'Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back' In Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back, Polar makes his first appearance in the winter-themed warp room. If a player jumps on Polar several times, their lives count will increase. Polar also appears as Crash's transportation in the eighth level, Bear It. 'Crash Bandicoot: Warped' In Crash Bandicoot: Warped, Polar only appears in the opening cut-scene, sitting next to Crash. 'Crash Team Racing' Polar is a playable character in Crash Team Racing. His home track is Polar Pass. Along with Pura, his best stat is handling, and as such, he is classified as a character for beginners. He is one of the eight starter characters, and can be chosen as the player's character in the Adventure mode. In the epilogue, it is revealed that he becomes a taste tester for an unnamed leading ice cream company. 'Crash Nitro Kart' In Crash Nitro Kart, Polar was brainwashed by N. Trance, along with Dingodile and Pura, into racing for Team Trance. However, in the Team Bandicoot ending, he is shown relaxing on the beach with Crash, Coco, and Crunch, revealing that he eventually escaped his brainwashing. Similar to Crash Team Racing, he excels in handling. 'Crash Twinsanity' In Crash Twinsanity, he is seen at Cortex's gathering of villains, holding a baseball bat and glaring at Crash angrily. 'Crash Boom Bang' In Crash Boom Bang, Polar makes a cameo as a good character and part of the Silhouette Quiz minigame. He is shown standing on his back legs and wearing jean shorts, similar to Pura's new look. 'Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 3D' Polar appears as a playable racer in Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 3D. He drives the Der Pickle kart from Crash Tag Team Racing. Trivia *Polar barks like a dog, despite being a bear. *In Crash Bandicoot 2, he sits outside the warp portals and isn't shown going in them after Crash, but yet he still arrives in the level before Crash does. *Polar becomes an ice cream tester as revealed in the epilogue of CTR. *Even though Polar is seen angry at Crash in Twinsanity, the creators revealed that was just a joke to put in for fun. Gallery Chpolarctrkart.jpg|Polar in his kart in Crash Team Racing. Chpolarctrintro.jpg|Polar, as he appears in the intro for Crash Team Racing. Chpolarcbnk3d.png|Polar in Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 3D. Chpolarcbb.png|Polar, as he appears in Crash Boom Bang. Chpolarctr.jpg|Polar, as he appears in Crash Bandicoot 2. Chpolartwin.jpg|Polar, as he appears in Crash Twinsanity. ImagesCAJEGQPA.jpg|Polar, as he appears in Crash Bandicoot 3. imagesCA72NSHC.jpg|Polar, as he appears in Crash bandicoot 3. imagesCAFEML66.jpg|Polar, in his Crash Team Racing kart. imagesCAJWP6WI.jpg|Polar, in his Crash Nitro Kart vehicle. Polarincon.gif|Polar, as he appears as a icon in CNK. Chpolarcnk.jpg|Polar, in Crash Nitro Kart. Category:Characters Category:Team Trance Category:Crash Nitro Kart Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Category:Crash Team Racing Category:Protagonists Category:Crash Twinsanity Category:Playable Characters Category:Mounts